new_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brightflower
''Brightflower ''is an orange tabbyYellowfang's Secret, Allegiances with a broad, flat face snub nose, and wide set amber eyes.Yellowfang's Secret, Chapter 2 Personality and Skills Brightflower is shown as a very caring, protective,motherlyYellowfang's Secret, Chapter 3Yellowfang's Secret, Chapter 10 she-cat, especially when it comes to her direct family. She is shown to be fond of eating voleYellowfang's Secret, Chapter 2 Brightflower is stated to have the best sense of smell in the whole clanYellowfang's Secret, Chapter 6 Brightflower does not appear to have any close friendship in the clan, but is often seen, when not with direct family, to be with the senior members of the clan, such as Lizardfang, Littlebird, Featherstorm and Poolcloud Brightflower appears to have a great respect and trust in Sagewhisker History In The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Into the Wild'' : Brightflower is listed as a ShadowClan Queen. : When Brokenstar declares he killed Raggedstar, Yellowfang questions if Brightflower's kits also deserved to die. In the Super Editions ''Yellowfang's Secret'' : Brightflower is first seen calling her kits back to the nursery after Nutkit had been insulting Raggedkit and Scorchkit. : Three sunrises later, Brightflower is seen sharing a vole with her mate, Brackenfoot, whilst keeping an eye on her kits. During this time, Yellowkit thinks affectionately of her mother and their shared flat-faced appearance. : When Yellowkit is pretending to be a Queen, and her litter mates are her kits, Brightflower approaches amused. She states Yellowkit will make a great Queen one day. When Yellowkit states she will also be a great warrior, Brightflower agrees. : When Cedarstar calls a clan meeting for Raggedkit's and Scorchkit's apprentice ceremony, Brightflower informs her kits to sit with her and their father. : The night after the ceremony, Brightflower tells Yellowkit to keep still, and later in the evening is seen by Yellowkit, curled up with Rowankit. She is later woken by Nutkit and Yellowkit talking, and questions what is wrong when she notices something is not right with her kits. She sniffs her kits and then scolds Nutkit and Yellowkit for eating a sparrow Nutkit had found. Yellowkit exclaims she didn't eat the crow-food, but Brightflower does not believe her. Brightflower leaves to get Sagewhisker. : Brightflower frets about the health of her kits whilst Sagewhisker is tending to them, however the Medicine Cat reassures her that they'll be fine. Brightflower carries Nutkit out to the edge of the camp, followed by Yellowkit and Sagewhisker, so the two ill kits can vomit the content of their stomach. : After a night of snowfall, Brightflower explains to her kits what it is. : On the day of her kit's apprentice ceremony, Brightflower finds Yellowkit in the elders den, exclaiming she'd been looking everywhere for her. Brightflower frantically tries to clean Yellowkit whilst explaining what the meeting was about. : During her kit's apprenticeship, Brightflower is seen standing beside Brackenfoot, both looking proud. : When Silverflame growing weaker and is believed to soon join Starclan, Brightflower emerges from the elders' den and encourages Yellowpaw to be strong. When Silverflame passes away, Brightflower encourages Yellowpaw to go for a walk with Littlebird. : Several moons later, Brightflower is out with her apprentice, Foxpaw, Blizzardwing, and Wolfpaw. They meet with the other ShadowClan mentors and apprentices for a hunting training session. : Brightflower is with Blizzardwing when Yellowpaw and Foxpaw run to tell their mentors they had senses Windclan stealing prey on their territory. She follows Yellowpaw to where she had sensed WindClan, and is sent ahead by Deerleap as she has "the best sense of smell"Yellowfang's Secret, Chapter 6 : At a gathering, Brightflower is seen encouraging Yellowpaw. Brightflower later explains that RiverClan cats look different because they live on a diet of fish. : When ShadowClan decide to attack the rats at Carrionplace, Brightflower is put into Cedarstar's patrol, alongside Brackenfoot, Crowtail, Finchflight, Rowanpaw & Scorchpaw. After the raid, Brightflower praises her daughter, Yellowpaw, for a great catch. : Brightflower is seen beside Brackenfoot as their kits get made into warriors. : When Yellowfang storms out of the Medicine Cat den, Brightflower bounds over to her, worrying and telling her to rest. : When Yellowfang and Raggedpelt enter the ShadowClan camp after a fight with a badger, Brightflower is first seen sitting beside Featherstorm, but runs to the medicine cat den to get Sagewhisker. : Brightflower, after Yellowfang emerges from an arguement with Sagewhisker, informs Yellowfang that Raggedpelt is asking for her. : Later, Brightflower is praising Foxpaw and Wolfpaw with Poolcloud, after Foxpaw explains she had just passed her final assessment. : During Foxpaw's and Wolfpaw's warrior ceremony, Brightflower confirms that Wolfpaw is ready to become a warrior. : After a battle with Windclan, Brightflower is seen fussing over her daughter, Yellowfang, who instructs her to tend to Amberleaf first. After further instruction from Sagewhisker, Brightflower agrees. : When Cedarstar announces that Yellowfang will be the new Medicine Cat apprentice, Brightflower is the first to respond, excited and honored for her daughter. : During a battle with rats, Brightflower has a large rat fastened to her shoulder, but Rowanberry and Nutwhisker pull it off. When the cats retreat, she is seen assisting Stonetooth out between the fence. : After Cloudpaw is brought to the medicine cat den with in a critical condition, Brightflower is seen comforting Yellowfang and forcing her to eat, after she had been sent away from the Medicine Cat den to rest. : When Yellowfang is pacing the Shadowclan camp after giving her son to Lizardstripe, Brightflower walks beside her, worrying where she had been, and if she is okay. Once reassured, Brightflower goes on to talk about her son, Nutwhisker, and wishes he will find a mate soon. : A few sunrises later, Brightflower is one of the cats seen watching Lizardstripe's kits, including Brokenkit, leave the nursery for the first time. : When Sagewhisker is dying, Brightflower is the first cat to run into the medicine cat den, after Yellowfang, to see what is happening. When Sagewhisker has passed away, Brightflower is mentioned to leave the den, and shortly after Cedarstar appears. : Moons later, when the newly ranked Raggedstar appoints Foxheart as the ShadowClan deputy, Brightflower is one of the cats to mutter her complaints of the new deputy. : Two moons later, Brightflower is seen sitting beside Brackenfoot when Raggedstar makes Brokenpaw into a warrior, Brokentail. : Many moons later, when Brokentail gains the rank of ShadowClan leader and has made under aged kit's apprentices, and forced Featherstorm into the elder's den, Brightflower "excitedly and apprehensively" informs Yellowfang that her and Brackenfoot are expecting kits. : When her kits are born, Brightflower informs Yellowfang that she has named them Marigoldkit and Mintkit, and introduces the two newly born kits to their older sister, despite them suckling at their mothers belly. When the two kits are older, Brightflower talks to Yellowfang about how when the two kits are made apprentices she will move to the elders den. Yellowfang protests, stating she is not old, but Brightflower disagrees, stating they both are. : One night Brightflower wakes Yellowfang stating her kits are missing, and the two she-cats search the camp for them. When the night patrol return the two she-cats question if the kits were with them, but the patrol inform them the kits wern't, casing Brightflower to wail in terror. Brightflower states the kits could have been stolen by twolegs, but Yellowfang reassures her that the kits are probably just lost and that Brighflower should search the camp whilst she goes out inot the forest. : When Yellowfang finds the deceased kits, she is frantically licking them to try and make them live when Brightfower bursts into the clearing, staring in horror. When Yellowfang is ordered by Brokenstar to return to camp, Brightflower takes her place, wrapping herself around her deceased kits bodies. : When Brightflower returns to camp with two warriors carrying her deceased kits, she is first crying and then snarls, attacking Yellowfang and questioning if she had killed her kits. Tallstar's Revenge : Brightflower is not seen in this book, but is listed as a queen in the ShadowClan Allegiances. Trivia Inconsistencies *In 'Into the Wild' she is described as a black and white she-cat, however in Yellowfang's Secret she is a ginger tabby *There is confusion on who her apprentice is in Yellowfang's Secret. She is initially stated to be Foxheart's mentor, however when the siblings are getting their warrior names she speaks for Wolfstep. Character Art Confirmed Kin 'Mate:' : Brackenfoot: Deceased, Residence Unknown 'Mother:' : Silverflame: Deceased, StarClan Member 'Sons:' : Nutwhisker: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Mintkit: Deceased, Residence Unknown Daughters: : Yellowfang: Deceased, StarClan Member : Rowanberry: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Marigoldkit: Deceased, Residence Unknown Quotes Citations Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Characters category:Deceased characters Category:Proofreading needed‏‎